


this is the start of something beautiful

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cowgirl Position, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Riding, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Prompt: ok I’m gunna simplify my original request to just pwp because I don’t want u to like can I request super rich Kuroo who buys catboy!tsukishima, if you could include petplay that’d be great, but basically Kuroo gets Tsukishima pregnant and Tsukishima has a Kenma. and they have a really nice cute family together ok, like both Tsukishima and Kuroo raising Kenma. bonus points if lactation and sex while pregnant too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from "This" by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I don’t always take prompts but when I do, it features a megane catboy who is a certified tsundere

 

Kuroo yawns.  Volleyball practice just ended and Bokuto is sending him text of his new hybrid.  Again.  Yeah, he gets that Akaashi Keiji the owl-hybrid is beautiful and all but Kuroo has a life of his own.

Case in point, he is browsing the television channels so he can decide on which generic, boring show to watch to kill time.

His mobile phone buzzes again, and this time it’s a picture of a sleeping Akaashi with Bokuto posing in front of him.  Bokuto is already so whipped that Kuroo won’t be surprised if Akaashi talks him into doing ridiculous things.  Owls were the sacred animals to the Greek goddess of wisdom and strategy after all.

Just as he thinks that, a commercial about hybrids starts to play on the telly.  Human-animal hybridisation is all the rage these days ever since a team of scientists have been able to splice the genes successfully and discover a formula that would not jeopardise the hybrid’s chances of survival or reproduction.  Practically every rich kid Kuroo knows of in Tokyo own a pet hybrid.

Since he is over eighteen and not a high schooler, buying porno isn’t the only thing that he can do now.  He stares at the screen.  He has always had a soft spot for cats.  He remembers how when he was young, he used to feed a stray cat that would steal its way into his family home.  He has nothing better planned for the day anyway.  He pulls on his jersey jacket and heads out on his Harley Davidson.

Luckily for him, there is a hybrid adaptation centre near the apartment he is renting for university.  Adopting a hybrid is just like adopting a kid from what he has heard.  The receptionist does his job to engrave that into Kuroo’s brain, as well as flirting up a storm and slipping his number into Kuroo’s hand alongside the necessary forms for a potential hybrid adaptation.  He is sure that his parents won’t care and they send him more than enough pocket money to pay for stuff.

“This way, please,” the boy—he has to be around Kuroo’s age—guides him to the corridor behind a frosted-glass door.  “A lot of the cats tend to be shy around strangers so don’t be discouraged.  What was the age range you were looking for?  We have anyone from toddlers to teenagers.”

Kuroo does not fancy having to look after a toddler, especially since he has lectures to attend.  “Teenager, maybe?”

The boy, Kaoru as the nametag reads, smiles.  “We have just the right hybrid.  Do you care about their gender?”

Kuroo shrugs.  “Not really.”

“Perfect.  It’s the room two doors down.”

It’s relieving to see that the hybrids are kept in a favourable environment.  The door opens up to a medium-sized room with a bunk bed and a play area off to the side.  One of the cats has tabby ears and tail while the other one is wearing glasses, has blond hair, ears and tail, and a sharp golden gaze.  The tabby pads up to Kuroo without a hesitation, pushing his head under Kuroo’s hand and begging to be petted.  Kuroo complies but it’s the blond cat that holds his attention.

“What’s the other one’s name?” he asks Kaoru.

“Tsukishima Kei.  He doesn’t like strangers that much and he is almost seventeen years old.  His quiet, reserved personality has kept him from getting adopted all these years.”

Seventeen in hybrid years means that Kei’s mentality has to be around that of a thirteen- to fifteen-year-old human.  Kuroo has read that a hybrid ages a couple years slower when compared to a human child.

“I like him.  Kei, come here please.”

Kei looks up with disinterested eyes.  Kuroo swears that he sees the blond kitten sigh before he leaps down from the top bunk with grace and walks towards him.  He stands off to the side, not quite within Kuroo’s reach.  Somehow, Kuroo likes that in the not-so-little cat boy.

“Can I take him home?”

“Ah, okay.  You’ll have to fill out the forms and have you home inspected before he goes home with you.  Kei is very shy so I’m surprised that you like him.”

Kuroo takes a slow step towards the blond boy and pats him on the head.  He frowns but lets Kuroo scratch the back of his ears nonetheless.  Kei purrs, looking surprised at his own reaction.  He sulks and stalks away, readjusting his glasses as he does so.  He and Kei are led out to the lounge area outside of the living quarters.  Even though there are an assortment of toys laid out, Kei does not play with any of them.  He sits on the edge of the sofa, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them as he rests his head on his thighs.

“Kei,” Kuroo whispers, mostly to himself.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Kei glance at him, his tail twitching behind him.

“Do you not like that I adopted you?” he asks.

“Not really,” Kei replies, voice sotto voce that Kuroo barely catches it.

“What do you like to do?” Kuroo tries again.  He is almost at the end of the papers.

“Read.  Sleep.  Are you really here to take me home?”

“Of course I am,” Kuroo answers.  Why would Kei ask something like that?

“It’s fine if you don’t.  You’d probably like Makoto better.  He’s the friendly type.”

“But I like _you_ ,” Kuroo counters.  “Ever heard of love at first sight?”

“That’s just a bunch of bull shit that shoujou manga preaches to be true for the sales.  Love is illogical and rare.”

“Oya, oya.  I didn’t know that we had quite the philosopher here.”

Kei rolls his eyes.  “Whatever.  Let’s go home already if you’re serious.  Not that I care.”

Kuroo scratches the back of his head.  He hands the papers over to the receptionist and wanders over to the pet shop.  He buys an identification chip and a collar in the shape of a leather bracelet.  The shop even offers pure golden tags, as proven by the ridiculous pricing.  Kuroo knows that they are real also by the gleam that they give off.  He arranges for Kei’s name and identification number to be engraved onto a golden tag since it suits Kei's colouring.  For the meantime, he buys a silver moon charm for the bracelet.

He skims over the guide book for first time owners.  Hybrids can eat most foods that humans do apart from the ingredients that are harmful for felines.  The brochure also warns him of the heat cycle that every mammalian hybrid is subject to.  Depending on the individual, a hybrid can have as many twelve heat cycles a year to as few as three.

“Good bye, Kei.  I know that you’ve got yourself a nice one,” the receptionist says, waving.

“Yeah, sure,” Kei retorts.  “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Thanks for your help,” Kuroo grins.  He shakes the guy’s hand, returning the piece of paper with his number written on it.

“Ah, crap,” Kuroo mutters.  He should have taken a cab.  It was careless of him to ride here.  “Sorry.  Mind holding these?  My place is only five minutes from here.”

“Don’t care,” Kei grumbles.  He climbs onto the seat behind Kuroo and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist without being told to.  Huh.  So he could be obedient.

Kuroo smirks as he watches Kei’s tail vibrate with excitement.  Kei can act aloof all he wants but he can’t help being a cat. 

As promised, they arrive at Kuroo’s place under five minutes.  Kei whistles at the high-level security system at the entrance.  Kuroo sighs, taking back the bags from Kei.

“My parents wouldn’t let me stay at any other place.  They had to make sure that no one could potentially sneak in and kidnap their precious son away.”

“Why is that?  Are they of stature that requires them to worry about their bloodline being threatened?” Kei asks.  He looks around Kuroo’s penthouse suite with cold, calculating gaze.  His ears twitch as he sniffs the air.  Kuroo supposes that his apartment smells rank to a hybrid with the senses of an actual cat.  It has been at least three months since he last cleaned out his apartment properly.

“What kind of a cat says things of ‘stature’ and ‘bloodline’?” Kuroo fires back.

Kei narrows his eyes, his ears flattened to his skull.  Now that Kuroo is paying closer attention to Kei, his ears have a faint gradient in colour.  The base is a white-blond paler and his human hair but it fades to a brown towards the tips.  Kuroo is pretty sure that regular house cat breed don’t have a colouring like that.

“I told you that I like to read,” Kei retorts.  “Quit staring at me like that.”

“Sorry.  What breed are you again?”

Kei scoffs.  “Bengal.  Did you not see the price tag?  Why did you even adopt me?”

‘’Cause I like cats, duh,” Kuroo answers.  “And also because my buddy Bokuto won’t shut up about his own hybrid.  He’s so whipped that it makes me nauseous at times.”

“Why didn’t you go for a younger cat?”

“I don’t like the idea of having to look after a kid.  I have school during the day as well.”

“Cats are nocturnal and independent by nature,” Kei points out.  He stalks towards Kuroo.  He stares at Kuroo intently before he pounces at Kuroo.  Without any warning, he pushes Kuroo’s shirt up and starts undoing his belt.

“What are you doing? Stop!” Kuroo orders.  Kei growls, claws digging into Kuroo’s skin through the thin material of his shirt.

“It’s obvious why you chose me,” Kei reasons.  “There are people who buy hybrids for this purpose.  I’m not too young and not too old either.  Two more years and I would have been thrown out of the centre anyway.”

“I don’t follow,” Kuroo admits.  Kei helps him out by grabbing his crotch.  Oh.  _This_ purpose.

“Wait, wait, you’ve got this all wrong!  I have no intention to have sex with someone I just met, much less someone who is doing this out of a twisted sense of duty.”

Kei arches an eyebrow.  “So you’re not a playboy who drifts from club to club, seducing pretty young things into your clutches so that you can have your way with them?

Damn it.  Kei didn’t get that wrong.  Kuroo used to do that, sure, but not since his second year after a small mishap.  He has grown up since then.  Mostly.

“See?  You can’t deny that.  Don’t you _want_ to fuck me?”

The blond cat strips down to nothing in record time.  his pale skin is smooth and unblemished apart from the small mark left by the microchip inserted in the crook of his left elbow.  His golden eyes gleam with pure sex.  Kuroo wonders where the tsundere that he brought home has gone.

“This is wrong.  I’m not going to sleep with you until you genuinely want me to.  Nothing good can come from a physical relationship that you force yourself into.  Shut up and be a good boy; put some damn clothes on.”

Kei bares his teeth and hisses at Kuroo.  He turns his back to Kuroo, swaying his hips more than what is necessary to get dressed.  He even leaves half of his ass hanging out despite the small hole cut in his trousers to make room for his tail.

“Pull your pants up,” Kuroo orders, reaching over to do it himself.  “I don’t want you getting sick on me.”

“I get vaccinated every season,” Kei retorts.  “I do hope that you’re prepared for all the maintenance fees.  Most people can’t even afford the adoption costs, much less keep us.”

Kuroo chuckles, slapping Kei’s ass and squeezing it.  “Then, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m a spoiled brat who happened to be born into a rich family.  Do you mind if I call my friend over?  Ah, he has an owl hybrid so maybe it’s not a good idea.”

“I’m not a mindless cat that chases after just about any prey,” Kei scoffs, tilting his head back with a haughty (and frankly, hot) expression.  “Go on.  Do whatever you want.  It’s not like I care or anything.”

“Okay then, Mr. Grumpy Whiskers,” Kuroo mutters.  He pulls out his mobile and calls Bokuto on the speed dial.

“I heard that,” Kei calls out.  “Do I get my own room or something?’

Kuroo points at the guest room.  “You can stay there.  It’s got minimal furnishing but I can always buy you more stuff that you want.”

Kei turns his face away from Kuroo. “You don’t have to throw your money around for me.”

Kuroo chuckles.  Kei’s tsundere attitude is truly growing on him.  He can’t understand why his previous owners have returned him.  Kei seems like the type who could grow to love humans given enough time and affection.

“What up, Kuroo?” Bokuto practically yells into his phone.

“Nothing much, bro.  Guess what?  I just got a cat!”

Bokuto guffaws.  “Figures.  You did graduate from Nekoma.  I assume that you mean a cat hybrid?  Can I come over?”

“Why d’you think I called ya?  Bring Akaashi, too.  Kei says he’ll behave.”

“Kei.  That’s a cute name.  Ah, you’re the cutest, Keiji.  I’ll be there in a jiffy!”

Since Bokuto lives in a nearby neighbourhood, he arrives in ten minutes.  He comes bearing gifts in the form of sushi and some cat toys.  Kuroo met Bokuto through volleyball as their schools often held practice matches together.  They clicked together instantly as Bokuto stood out from the myriad of ‘friends’ that Kuroo made through his parents’ connections.  He liked that Bokuto didn’t care about the social boundaries between classes.   Akaashi was found by Bokuto on a rainy day and has stayed with him ever since.  They suspected that Akaashi had escaped from an abusive owner as the owl had been covered in wounds from head to toe.  He was hostile to humans other than Bokuto for months.

“Hello,” Akaashi greets.  His wings are tucked in tightly to his body and he is practically hiding behind Bokuto.  His eyes never leave Kei.

Kei scoffs.  “I’m not going to attack you.  Don’t equate me with the dumb beasts.”

Kuroo laughs.  “Sorry.  He’s an absolute tsundere and has a potty mouth.  Isn’t he cute, though?”

Bokuto covers his mouth to hide a smirk.  “Oh, yeah.  He’s a cutie.  Not as cute as my Keiji though.”

“I am not ‘your’ anything, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi retorts.  His wing feathers fluff up near his shoulders.

“Almost forgot,” Bokuto holds up the paper bag that he has been holding behind his back.  “A new cake shop opened up a few streets from here so I bought a small assortment to celebrate.”

Kuroo grins.  “Thanks!  What are we waiting for?  Let’s dig in.”

He helps Bokuto take the small cake boxes out of the bag and onto the table. Kei’s eyes sparkle when he sees a strawberry short cake in the mix.

“Can. . . Can I have the strawberry shortcake?”

Kuroo nods.  “Sure. Here ya go.”

To Kuroo’s surprise, Kei purrs as he bites into the pastry. He scowls and stops himself as he realises that Kuroo has been watching him.

“How are the midterms coming along?” Bokuto asks, fluffing up Akaashi’s wings.

“Done for now. But I do have to turn in an essay next week.”

“What made you wanna adopt a cat?”

Kuroo shrugs.  Kei sitting on the edge of the sofa far away from Kuroo.  “I’ve always liked cats and I get lonely at times, y’know?  Plus, you wouldn’t shut up about how wonderful it is to have a housemate to come home to.  Plus, I am a proud neko.”

Bokuto guffaws.  “As if.  You always go for the twink types!”

Kuroo glares at him.  “Ah, you were referring to your high school.  My bad.”

“You are the worst friend; did you know that?”

“I think you mispronounced ‘best’,” Bokuto counters.

Kei must have lost interest in their banter as he stalks out of the living room.  Kuroo watches him go into his new room and shut the door behind him.

“He’s very shy,” Akaashi observes.

“Not as shy as you were when I picked you up,” Bokuto points out.

“That’s because you were loud and came across as intimidating, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi retorts.   His folds his wings behind his back, away from Bokuto’s reach.

“There’s no point to us staying if cat boy doesn’t want us around,” Bokuto declares.  “I’ll see you in school, ‘kay?  Don’t start skipping classes and practice just because you got yourself a cute hybrid.”

“Goodbye, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, bowing his head.  He lets Bokuto lead him out towards the entrance.

“Bye, guys.  Feel free to swing by soon.”

Thankfully, there isn’t a lot to clean up after his visitors have gone home.  He puts the leftover pastries in an air-tight container and puts it inside the fridge.  By the time he finishes washing the cutlery, Kei has come back outside.  He looks very much like a typical cat as he stretches out across the sofa where the sun shines the brightest.

“Not really a people person, are ya?” Kuroo teases, scratching Kei behind his ears. 

“I don’t particularly care for visitors,” Kei retorts.  “You don’t have to be too conscious of me when you invite people over.  Of course, it’s a different matter if you bring someone home late at night.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow.  “Just what kind of books have you been reading?”

Kei yawns, taking his glasses off and placing them on the coffee table.  “I like to read a diverse variety.  If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take a nap.”

“Alrighty, then.”

As Kei sleeps, Kuroo opens up his laptop and checks out the online guides that the brochures recommended for additional information.  Cat-human hybrids behave more like cats than humans in most cases.  They prefer to sleep through the day and are more likely to be active at night.  They possess human intellect at adulthood and can live in society just like humans.  If they want to, they can go to school and obtain jobs.

He reads over the section labelled Heat Cycles and Pregnancy.  According to this site, certain hybrid species have been genetically engineered to enable pregnancy in both sexes.  Those hybrids tend to fetch a higher price at the adaptation centres.  Kuroo didn’t care much for the price thanks to his family’s wealth but now that he is thinking about it, he does recall the adoption fee being quite high.

Whatever.  Kuroo shrugs it off.  It’s not like he and Kei will be having sex in the foreseeable future.  It looks like Kei is the type to warm up to people slowly and Kuroo will let him take his time.

 

 

~

 

 

It happens way before what Kuroo anticipated.

Kuroo has just returned home after a long day of lectures and a meeting for this group project that will determine thirty percent of his grade.  Of course, it’s his luck that Kei goes into heat at this time.

He thought he saw the beginning of the symptoms in the morning when he left.  In the last three weeks, Kei has warmed up to his enough to greet him in the mornings and say goodbyes when Kuroo leaves for school.  This morning, however, Kei had stayed curled up in his bed.  Kuroo could feel the feline’s body heat permeate the air even when he was stood a metre away from him.  He left some meds for heat by Kei’s bed, hoping that it would help.

Clearly, the medications did sod-all as Kei pounces on Kuroo the moment he steps through the door.  Kei climbs onto Kuroo’s body and clutches as his clothes, claws digging into Kuroo’s skin.

“Kuroo-san . . .” Kei pants.  His cheeks are a bright red and tears are welling up in his round, golden eyes.  “It hurts.”

“Shh.  I got you, Kei,” Kuroo soothes, petting him on the head.  Kei shivers, back arching up as he pushes his head into Kuroo’s hand.  “Have you taken the meds I put next to your bed?”

Kei nods.  His tail flicks behind him impatiently.  “They didn’t help. This. . . this is my first heat.”

Oh, crud.  Kuroo remembers the website saying something about first heats being the most intense. 

“I’ll—I’ll go get stronger ones prescribed for you,” Kuroo says, gently pushing Kei away.

“No!” Kei hisses.  His claws sink into Kuroo’s shoulders.  He pushes his face into Kuroo’s, lips clumsy moving against Kuroo’s.  “Please.  Make it go away.”

“Kei,” Kuroo sighs.  “Do you know what this entails?  Are you sure that you want to have sex with me?”

Kei nods.  “It’s not like I don’t like you or something.  Do you think I’d throw myself at just anyone to relieve myself?”

No, Kuroo doesn’t think so.  He kisses Kei softly, hands trailing down to Kei’s ass.  Kei flinches, purring as Kuroo reaches down to touch Kei’s cock through his trousers.  He is already soaked there, desperate for more.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei moans, pushing his crotch into Kuroo’s hand.

“I got you,” Kuroo murmurs.  He sits up and pulls Kei’s trousers down so that his lower half is exposed.  He wraps his fingers around Kei’s leaking cock and strokes him.  It doesn’t take long for Kei to come, and his cock remains half-hard even after the orgasm.

“Whoa,” Kuroo gasps.  Drops of cum continue to ooze out the slit on Kei’s dick.

Kei sobs when Kuroo scoots down and takes Kei’s erection into his mouth.  Kei’s reactions are so innocent that it’s cute.  Kuroo guides Kei’s hands to his hair before he focuses more on sucking Kei off.  He notices that Kei’s hole is twitching and wet.  He doesn’t quite recall reading about self-lubrication but he supposes that this saves him a trip to his bedroom.  The cat boy comes almost as soon as Kuro slips a finger inside of him.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei cries out, voice breaking.  “Please.  More.   Do me.”

Kuroo pulls off, withdrawing his finger as well.  “Wait just a bit.  Let’s take you to a bed first.”

It’s honestly adorable how Kei clings to Kuroo when he picks him up and carries him to his bedroom.  Kei gasps into Kuroo mouth as Kuroo kisses him while he searches through the nightstand for some condoms.  It’s hard to peruse through the mess in the drawers when Kei keeps clinging to him.

“Kei, stop it,” Kuroo orders.  “Stay.”

The younger boy pouts, but obeys nonetheless.  His entire body trembles with the effort of not latching onto Kuroo.  Kuroo finds the box of condoms and fishes a few out of the box. 

Kei looks at Kuroo with raw hunger and lust in his eyes.  He pushes Kuroo down and starts to lap at Kuroo’s cock.

“Wait,” Kuroo gasps.  Kei doesn’t listen, pushing his face down until his nose is touching Kuroo’s pubic hair and the tip of Kuroo’s cock is jammed into the back of Kei’s throat.  That gets Kuroo from a half-mast to full-on in an instant.

“Wait, Kei,” Kuroo tries again, tangling his fingers into Kei’s silky hair.  Kei yowls, glaring at Kuroo as he gives Kuroo’s cock one final lick.

“Be a good boy and lie down on the bed,” Kuroo instructs.  Kei goes above and beyond Kuroo’s instructions.  He lies down, alright, but he also draws his legs up to expose his gleaming, twitching hole.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei whispers.  “It hurts.”

Kuroo grits his teeth.  He barely remembers to roll the condom onto himself before he pounds into Kei.  Kei mewls, clenching tightly around Kuroo.  Kuroo has to look down and yup, just penetration alone was enough to make him come.  Kei gazes into Kuroo’s eyes with tears falling from his eyes.

“Don’t stop,” he purrs.  “I need more.  Please.”

“Kei,” Kuroo groans.  Kei wraps his arms and legs around Kuroo.  “Ow, ow.  Watch the claws, Kei.  Hands off for now, okay?”

Kei bites down on his lip, nodding.  Kuroo leans down to kiss him before he proceeds to slam into Kei.  Kei is so damn responsive and cute as he writhes in pleasure.  He also comes easily, as though on a hair trigger.  Kuroo just chalks that up to his heat.

Kuroo really underestimated how powerful heats can be.  His own stamina is falling after four consecutive rounds and he is running out of condoms.  He forced Kei to take more (of the same meds) but they have yet to take effect.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei pants, climbing over Kuroo and rutting up against Kuroo’s thigh.

“Sorry, Kei,” Kuroo whispers, stroking his cheek with one hand.  “I’m beat.  And we can’t have unprotected sex since you might get pregnant.”

Kei pouts.  He lets out a shuddering breath, coming all over Kuroo’s stomach again.  “Tetsurou . . .” he sighs.

Well, that just ain’t fair.  What are the chances that Kei will get pregnant from one round, right?

“You play dirty,” Kuroo groans.  “Go on your hands and knees.”

Kei obeys in a heartbeat.  “Hurry, Tetsurou-san,” he moans.

“Fuck,” Kuroo mutters.  He grips Kei’s hips and drives into him.  Kei is so hot and wet inside, practically sucking Kuroo in.  Kuroo has managed maybe a dozen thrusts before Kei’s body tenses up, signalling another orgasm.

“Hold it,” Kuroo growls.  Kei whimpers, but he doesn’t come.  Kuroo reaches around and grips the base of Kei’s cock tightly.  “Don’t come until I do.”

“O-okay,” Kei pants.  Kuroo kisses the back of Kei’s neck, nipping lightly at the nape before he kisses Kei on the lips.

Despite his words, Kuroo doesn’t last that long himself.  He is so caught up in the moment that he forgets to pull out.  Kei practically melts into a puddle after his delayed orgasm.  At least his heat seems to have subsided.  Kuroo carries Kei to the bathroom and gently places him in the tub.   He starts the tap going before he goes back to his bedroom.  He strips the bed and throws everything in the laundry.

Kei is sound asleep in the tub when Kuroo gets back.   He has his long limbs to thank for a lack of accidental drowning.  Kuroo is tempted to kiss Kei awake but he has a feeling that Kei might attack him if he does.  He chooses instead to take a quick shower before joining Kei in the tub.

Seeing Kei purr in his sleep does funny things to Kuroo’s heart as he washes Kei thoroughly.  It takes all of his self control to towel Kei off and blow dry his hair without doing anything that is remotely indecent.  Kei’s bed is cramped with both of them lying on it but Kuroo is too tired to put fresh sheets on his own bed.

Hopefully, Kei’s heat will have gone completely by tomorrow.

 

 

~

 

 

Kuroo first sees it two months after he took in Kei.

The most notable change is that Kei is not as much of a tsundere as he was initially.  When Kuroo comes home, he greets Kuroo before slinking off to his favourite spot in the living room.  He lets Kuroo play with his tail or pet him as he works on his assignments in the living room next to Kei.  On rare occasions, Kei even climbs into Kuroo’s lap and naps there.

Other, more subtle changes is Kei’s eating pattern.  From the get-go, Kuroo has been worried about Kei’s small appetite despite his height.  He was never a picky eater but these days, he is extremely selective about what he eats.  Sometimes, he would even skip meals altogether, which ends with Kuroo bringing him simple meals or snacks to Kei’s bed.

It all becomes crystal clear about two months after Kei’s first heat.

On a Saturday morning, Kuroo woken by the sounds of someone throwing up in the bathroom.  Kuroo yawns and pads over to the source of the sounds.  He wonders if he fed Kei something that cats aren’t supposed to consume.  He thought he was following the guidelines pretty strictly.

“Kei, are you okay?” Kuroo asks.  He sets the glass of water on the counter and crouches next to Kei.  Kei’s body is flushed and his eyes are wet with tears.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei murmurs.  He can’t continue his sentence as he throws up again.

“Let it all out,” Kuroo soothes, thumping Kei on the back.  Kei didn’t even eat last night.  Is he ill?  Kuroo unlocks his mobile and searches up the nearby hybrid hospitals.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei tries again.  “I think . . . I think I’m pregnant.”

Kuroo drops his mobile.  His world spins for a moment before everything returns to its rightful place.

“Sorry, Kei.  What did you just say?”

“I’ve been feeling this for a while but when I had my first heat . . . did we have unprotected sex?”

Kuroo thinks back on it.  Kei had been so insatiable and Kuroo does remember running out of condoms at one point.  “I think so?  Why didn’t you tell me that you had, y’know, lady bits in there, too?”

Kei glares at him for a second before he retches and drops his head again.  “You were supposed to read the documents carefully,” Kei grumbles into the toilet bowl.  His knuckles turn white as he grips the edges of the toilet.

“You’re having my baby,” Kuroo deadpans.  He is way too young to have even considered the possibility.  But he isn’t appalled by the idea in the slightest.

“We can have it ab—”

Kuroo cuts him off.  “I’m so happy.  But I guess the choice is up to you.  What do you want to do?”

Kei wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  “I want to keep the baby.  We . . . it’s our baby, so . . .”

Kuroo grins.  He helps Kei up and washes his face.  After Kei’s brushed his teeth, Kuroo turns him around and kisses him on the mouth.  “It might sound abrupt but I do love you, Kei.  Believe me, it really was love a first sight for me.”

Kei blushes, looking away.  He raises his hands to cover his face and Kuroo recognises the red sleeves.  Kei is wearing his Nekoma jersey and it should be illegal how innocent Kei looks in that slightly oversized jersey, boxers and nothing else.

“Let’s go to the hospital to make sure of it,” Kuroo suggests.  He picks up his mobile from the tile floor, relieved to see that the screen has survived.

“Okay,” Kei mumbles.

 

Two hours (and two cups of coffee for Kuroo) later, they are able to see a doctor.  The doctor goes through the standard examinations before she brings in the ultrasound.

“Ah, there he is,” she says, smiling.  “Since the womb’s location is unconventional in a male hybrid, ultrasounds can be a challenge.   You can hear how fast the baby’s heart is beating and that’s a good sign.  Male pregnancy within the hybrid population has been documented thoroughly and it’s been concluded that it’s not vastly different from female pregnancy.  The only difference is that we will have to perform a caesarean to lessen the burden on Kei’s body.  Any questions?”

Kuroo shakes his head.  He mesmerised by the image shown on screen.  His baby.  His and Kei’s.  Kei’s hand tightens around his and he can see a thousand emotions flash in Kei’s eyes.

“It’ll be okay,” Kuroo promises.  “I’ll be here with you.”

“I know,” Kei mutters.  “Don’t let this affect your grades though.”

Kuroo laughs.  “Don’t worry.  I can just take the next semester off uni.”

Kei pouts.  “You don’t have to sacrifice so much for me.”

Kuroo shrugs.  “I’m only going to university because my parents forced me into it.  I can still get a job in my dad’s company without a fancy degree.”

“If that’s what you want . . .” Kei trails off.  He clamps his hand over his mouth.  The doctor hands him the bin without even batting an eyelash.  Kei winces, trying his best to hold it back.

“It’s a normal part of pregnancy, so don’t feel so self-conscious about it,” the doctor assure him.  She scribbles something down on her notepad and rips a page out.  “Here is a prescription for his morning sickness.  It won’t interfere with the child’s development so don’t worry.  Other than this, however, try to keep him away from over the counter drugs.”

“Okay.  Thank you.”

The doctor smiles.  “No problem.  Don’t forget to comeback for a check-up every month.”

 

 

~

 

 

Thirty weeks in and Kuroo has the utmost respect for mothers worldwide.

If there is one positive outcome from Kei’s pregnancy (apart from their baby), it is that Kei has turned into a cute, sweet guy who actually glows under praises and affectionate gestures.

The rest are all downsides.

Kei has horrible morning sickness even when he is well into the third trimester and he has trouble falling asleep because of the aches all over his body.   Another thing that Kuroo has learnt quickly is how volatile someone’s mood can be.  Kei is always one step from snapping at Kuroo for an insensitive remark or bawling his eyes out.  Just last night, Kei cried while watching the commercial on TV for Disney World.

Oh, Kuroo supposes that sex is another upside to Kei’s pregnancy.

Although he hasn't gone into heat during the pregnancy, Kei’s libido has risen significantly.  Before Kuroo found out that they were having a baby together, he had refrained from having sex with Kei out of respect.  Now that he is out of school, he finds himself almost being used like a convenient cock for Kei to satisfy his needs.

“Kei,” Kuroo pants as Kei stays seated on Kuroo’s lap, Kuroo’s softening cock still inside of Kei.  Kei’s baby bump hides Kei’s cock from Kuroo’s view but judging by the sensations, Kuroo can tell that Kei is ready for another round.

“Yes?” Kei drawls out, swivelling his hips.

“Time out.  I need a break.”

Kei mewls, the sound drawing out into a purr.  “But I need more of you, Tetsurou-san.”

“That’s not going to work all the time.”

Kuroo sits up and kisses Kei on his forehead.  Kei is still pouting when Kuroo draws back and gently helps Kei off his lap.  Kuroo is about to go grab some water for both of them when a loud moan catches his attention.

When Kuroo turns to face Kei, he is lying on his side with his body turned away from Kuroo.  Kuroo has a perfect view of Kei’s fingers stretching out his own hole, causing more slick to dribble out.  It doesn’t help that Kei is panting and moaning Kuroo’s name in a breathless, sexed-out voice.

“You’re so mean,” Kuroo mutters under his breath.  He reaches around and adds his hand to Kei’s, stroking him until he comes.

Kei cranes his neck around, smirking.  “Do you feel like going for another round?”

Kuroo sighs.  He hugs Kei lightly and kisses him.  Kei is impatient, his cock growing hard again.

“You’ll be the death of me, I swear,” Kuroo mutters against the side of Kei’s neck.

“I love you,” Kei whispers.

Kuroo gulps.  “I love you, too.  Can’t wait until our little one is here.

Kuroo places his hand over Kei’s stomach.  He smiles when their baby gives a little kick.  Kei’s mouth falls open in delight, eyes lighting up.

“Me neither, Tetsurou-san.  Me neither.”

Kuroo gently seats Kei on his lap, helping him support his tummy.  Kei purrs as he sinks down on Kuroo’s cock.  This has become their favourite position during pregnancy as it makes supporting his tummy easier and Kei can control the pace easily.  At first, Kei was shy to be in control like this but now he enjoys it quite a bit.

Kei has grown so much more sensitive, and Kuroo wonders if he is imagining how swollen Kei’s, ah, breasts look.  To test out a theory, he laps at Kei’s nipple.  Kei cries out, nails digging into Kuroo’s back as he clutches at Kuroo.

“Ah, Tet-Tetsurou-san!” Kei moans.  “D-don’t.  It’s gonna . . .’

Whoa.  A burst of something milky and sweet spreads on Kuroo’s tongue.  Kuroo looks up at Kei, whose face is bright red.  Did he just . . .?

“It feels weird,” Kei mumbles, refusing to look at Kuroo in the eye.  “Please stop—ah!”

Kuroo wouldn’t be Kuroo if he stopped there.  He sucks even harder on Kei’s nipple until more milk comes out.  Kei purrs, his hole clenching down tightly around Kuroo’s cock.  He comes soon after, collapsing on top of Kuroo as he rides out his orgasm.

“Don’t do that again,” Kei pouts as Kuroo wipes him with a warm, moist towel.

“Why not?” Kuroo asks, hand hovering over Kei’s chest.

“I told you that it feels weird.”

“I’m just helping you get used to it,” Kuroo explains.  “You’re going to breastfeed our baby, right?”

Kei purses his lips.  “Probably.  Depends on whether or not I have enough.”

Kuroo pulls Kei in and kisses the top of his head.  “It’ll all work out.  Ten weeks and we’ll say hi to our baby boy.

 

 

-

 

 

“Tetsurou, stop staring at our son so much,” Kei mumbles.  Now that the anaesthesia has left his system, Kei has been given the all-clear to breastfeed their son, Kenma.  Kenma’s small tail twitches behind him as Kei cradles him to his chest.  Kenma makes soft, snuffling sounds as he seeks out Kei’s nipple and latches on.  Kei bites down on his lower lip.  Kuroo strokes Kei’s ears and help soothe him.

“This feels so weird,” Kei mutters.  His eyes, though, are fond and full of love as he gazes at Kenma.

“Better get used to it.  Didn’t the doc say that you should be able to breastfeed for at least the first few months?”

“Yeah.  I’ll give it a try.”

Kuroo grins.  He kisses Kei on the lips.  “I love you, Kei.  Thanks for making me the happiest man on earth.”

Kei scoffs.  “We’ll see about that when Kenma wakes you up at random times throughout the night.  You’re lucky that one of us is nocturnal by design.”

“I guess so.  I can always take over daddy duties during the day.”

“You had better,” Kei says, yawning.  “I think I’ll take a nap.  Can you sleep with me?”

Kuroo arches an eyebrow.  “You know that the answer will always be a yes.”

Kei rolls his eyes.  “Not that way.  We’re still in the hospital.”

Kenma has fallen asleep after his meal.  The nurse comes to take him away to the newborn’s room.  The last thing on Kuroo’s mind before he falls asleep next to Kei is how fortunate he was to have met Kei.  If not for him, he never would have considered having a child with the person he loves.

But, like Kei said, he knows that parenthood will be tough.  He supposes he should get all the sleep that he can before it’s taken from him.

 

 

~

 

 

"Papa," Kenma says, stretching out his arms.  Kuroo smiles, picking up Kenma and lifting him up high above his head.

"Yes, Kenma?" Kuroo kisses him on the cheek.

"Where's daddy?" he asks, his dark golden eyes shining with curiosity.

"Daddy is sleeping right now," Kuroo answers, petting his small kitten ears.  "Let's go out for breakfast.  I think Daddy would love to have strawberry short cakes for breakfast."

"Can Kenma have apple pie?" Kenma glances at Kuroo with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Of course.  Let's go, shall we?"

Kuroo is so glad that Kenma's temperament takes after Kei's.  He has never gone through the 'Terrible Two's' phase nor has he give Kuroo and Kei trouble by waking up frequently at night when he was a baby.  At five years old, he continues to be a polite, quiet kid.

He hoists Kenma up on his shoulders.  Before they leave for the café, he leaves a note for Kei explaning where they have gone just in case.

He can't wait to kiss Kei awake when they come back.  Kenma demands to be put back on the ground so Kuroo complies.  He holds Kuroo's hands as they head out.

"Bye, Daddy," Kenma says.  "We'll be back soon."

"Good boy," Kenma ruffles up his hair.  He locks up and smiles at Kenma.  "Shall we go now?"

Kenma grins, nodding enthusiastically.  Kuroo grins back. If anyone asked Kuroo six years ago if he would consider having kids, Kuroo would have laughed it off.  Now, however, he can't imagine any other way that his life could have turned out.  It's all thanks to Kei that he has found true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm mpreg. This is the first time I ever written mpreg ~~(I've written a/b/o verse before but I never teetered over to that side of the 'verse)~~ I only ever read it once in my life and that was only cuz a good friend of mine wrote it.  I glossed over the pregnancy part since I know nothing about it apart from what I could find online.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Kenma’s first day at kindergarten and he is a nervous wreck. Enter Shouyou, who is literal sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first part didn’t really follow the family bit of the prompt all that much, here is a shorter, self-indulgent continuation. (this was mostly an excuse for me to write a HinaKen). Lots of time skips because I want HinaKen to develop further than the kitten love/childhood friends phase

 

Kenma tightens his grip on his dads’ hands.  Papa and Daddy look excited that it is Kenma’s first day in kindergarten but Kenma wants to stay home and play games on his DS.  Why can’t he stay at home?  None of the storybooks his dads read him have a hybrid like him going to school and stuff.

“Oh, I chatted up the teacher and she told me that there are quite a few other hybrids enrolled in Kenma’s class,” Papa says, smiling.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Daddy says, scooping Kenma up into his arms.  “We’ll be here at lunch to pick you up.  Kenma’s a big boy now, right?”

Kenma nods.  Daddy must have seen the reluctance in Kenma’s eyes.  He licks the tip of Kenma’s nose and grooms Kenma’s ears.  The school bell rings just as Kenma was easing into it.

“Have fun and make tonnes of friends!” Papa cheers, kissing Kenma on the forehead.  Kenma nods and tries to sneak into the classroom.  He picks the desk at the very back to sit at, away from the other kids.  He does see a few kids with animal ears but all of them are so chatty and way too loud.

“Hi!” Like this one with bright orange hair and ears.  For a cat, he is quite shrewd.  “I’m Shouyou!  What’s your name?”

“K-Kenma,” Kenma mumbles.  “Kozume Kenma.”

Shouyou grins.  “Nice to meet you, Kenma.  I just moved from Miyagi and Tokyo is so cool!”

“Yeah, I guess.”  Why is Shouyou still sitting here?  Kenma doesn’t want all this attention.  He wants Shouyou to leave him alone.

“I like you,” Shouyou declares.  “We’re gonna be best friends.”

Kenma wants to tell him off but there is no way that he can say no to Shouyou’s sunny smile.

“Okay,” he agrees.  He wonders why his heart fluttered as Shouyou smiled at him.

Throughout the day, Shouyou makes good on his declaration.  He sticks with Kenma for the classroom activities and when it’s time to go home he asks if he can come over to Kenma’s place.

“Is that okay with your parents?” Kenma asks.

Shouyou nods.  “I’ll tell them when they come to pick me up.”

“I guess I’ll tell mine too,” Kenma mumbles.

When Shouyou’s parents come and he tells them that he will be coming over to Kenma’s house, they agree easily.  Shouyou only has to return by dinner time.

“Hey, Kenma,” Papa says, scooping him up and kissing him when he comes to the classroom.  “Oh, is this your new friend?”

Kenma nods.  Shouyou grins.  “I’m Hinata Shouyou.   Nice to meet you!”

Papa smiles.  “Nice to meet you, too.  I’m glad that Kenma made a friend already.”

“He wants to come over,” Kenma says.  “Is that okay?”

Papa looks so happy when he nods.  “Of course it is! Come, come.  It’s a short walk from here.”

Kenma still doesn’t know what to make of Shouyou when they get home.  Shouyou is easily excitable and too hyper all the time.

“Welcome home, Kenma,” Daddy greets, standing up from the spot in the living room that gets the most sunlight during the day.  His tail flicks as his eyes land on Shouyou.  “New friend, huh?”

“Hi.  I’m Shouyou,” Shouyou introduces himself.

Daddy smiles.  “Nice to meet you.  Please take care of Kenma.  He doesn’t say a lot but he’s a nice guy deep inside.”

Shouyou nods.  Kenma avoids looking at Daddy and Papa as he grabs Shouyou’s hand.  “C’mon.  Let’s go to my room.”

Shouyou’s eyes are wide with interest as he looks around Kenma’s room.  One of the walls is plastered with game posters and one of the levels on the shelf is filled with games.

“You have so many games!” Shouyou exclaims.

Kenma shrugs.  “I like playing them, so.”

“Can I play one?”

“Sure.  Here.” Kenma puts in the cartridge of an older title that he hasn’t played in a while.  He had wiped the save data for a new game so Shouyou should like that.

Shouyou is easy to distract as Kenma leaves him to play for a couple minutes.  He uses those minutes to study Shouyou.  Shouyou’s ears and tail twitch every few seconds as the game progresses and it’s kind of cute.  He finds himself scooting over to peek over Shouyou’s shoulder.

“You wanna watch out for the other mob,” Kenma points out, just in time for the player’s character to be attacked.

“Whoa.  Thanks.”  The way Shouyou smiles is so bright that Kenma thinks that he will be blinded.

Okay.  He likes Shouyou.  It’s been decided.

  
  


~

  
  


“Volleyball?”

Kenma looks away from the television, just long enough to see the excited smile on Shouyou’s face.  He turns his attention back to the carnage on screen when a character grunts in pain.

“Yeah!  Our school has a volleyball club.  Don’t you think it’ll be fun?”

“Don’t you think it’s too late, joining a club in fifth grade?”

He smirks when Shouyou pouts.  “I’ll make up for it with my enthusiasm!  You should join with me.”

Kenma blows a strand of hair out of his eye.  “Don’t wanna.  I hate exercise.”

“Don’t think of it as an exercise!” Shouyou rebuts, clinging to Kenma’s back.  “Think of it as us hanging out after school in the gym.”

“As if I don’t see enough of you around,” Kenma jokes.  “Fine, I guess I’ll do it for you.  What got you interested in it in the first place?”

Shouyou grins.  “I saw a high school match on TV the other day and the ace on one of the teams looked so cool!  They called him the Little Giant.  I wanna be an ace like him!”

“Okay,” Kenma gives in.  It’s easier if he plays along with Shouyou’s whims.

“Great.  Let’s go practice now!”

Kenma frowns.  He didn’t notice that Shouyou brought a volleyball with him.  It must have been in his backpack, then.

“No.  I gotta finish this round,” Kenma mutters.

“Who do you love more?  The game or me?”

Kenma sighs.  “You can’t just say that; you already know that it depends on the day.   I promise that I’ll be done in a few more minutes.”

Shouyou pouts.  He waits for Kenma to finish the round, his tail swishing behind him impatiently.  As soon as Kenma finishes the round and saves the game, Shouyou pounces on Kenma.

“What are you doing?” Kenma asks, his hackles rising from surprise.  He has to hold back an annoyed hiss as Shouyou nuzzles the back of Kenma’s neck.

“Nothing,” Shouyou grins, snatching up the remote to turn off the television.  He crawls up to turn off the console as well.  Shouyou’s swishing tail does not betray Shouyou’s excited state.  He starts to chatter away happily about what’s been going on in school and  Kenma listens.  He can’t understand why Shouyou is so interested in gossip.  They serve no purpose and are mostly false.

“Hey,” Shouyou tugs at Kenma’s shirt, returning to sit next to Kenma.  “We don’t have to go practice volleyball if you don’t wanna.”

Kenma shakes his head.  “I was just thinking about some things.  As if I’d let you go join a club alone and embarrass yourself.”

“I won’t!  I’m going to become the ace!  You’ll see!”

Ten minutes into their little practice and Kenma has to admit that Shouyou’s got spirit.  They are not nailing the rallies nor the serves but they are managing.  It’s a good thing that there is a park nearby with a net.

“It’s gonna be dinnertime soon,” Kenma points out.

Shouyou wipes the sweat from his face.  “One more rally and then I’ll go home.”

Kenma sighs.  “You’re too stubborn, y’know that?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Come on!  Give me a good serve.”

Kenma serves the ball underhanded like the way they have been doing for a while. Unfortunately, the ball doesn’t make it across the net.

“Too bad,” Kenma mutters, picking up the ball.  “Let’s go home.  I’m sure Papa and Daddy won’t mind if you stayed over.”

“Cool.  Thanks,” Shouyou says with a grin.

“You’re practically family . . . it’s no big deal,” Kenma murmurs.

After dinner, they take showers and lump into Kenma’s room.  Shouyou still seems energetic but honestly, Kenma is ready for bed.

“We’re gonna sign up for the club tomorrow, right?” Shouyou asks, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Sure,” Kenma mutters.  Purrs fall out of his mouth as Shouyou starts to groom Kenma’s ears.  He want to return the favour but it takes too much effort to move his head up from the pillow.

He falls asleep while Shouyou grooms him.  The last thing on his mind is Shouyou’s familiar scent and his happy face.

  
  


-

  
  


“I can’t believe Kenma is in middle school already,” says Akaashi-san.

Kei shrugs.  Kenma’s first day in middle school was yesterday and it is currently the middle of a school day.  Akaashi-san often comes over to keep him company when Kenma is at school and Kuroo is working.

“I’m surprised that you and Bokuto-san haven’t adopted a child or something,” Kei muses.

Akaashi-san wrinkles his nose.  “I’m not cut out to be a parental figure; Bokuto-san much less so.  I’m still surprised that you and Kuroo-san decided to keep the baby when you were so young.  After your first heat, too.”

“Well, the heats aren’t as intense after pregnancy, as we have found out.  Tetsurou-san was relieved to find that out, too.”

Akaashi-san smiles.  “We’re quite lucky, aren’t we?  Not all hybrids like us find human owners who are this kind.  Ah, Bokuto-san isn’t really an owner when I think of it.  He put me on his family register a few years after he found me, after all.”

“Tetsurou-san’s family was reluctant when he insisted that I should be added to their register,” Kei reminisces.  “Being a proper rich family and all, I’m sure that they had been planning to marry him off to another rich family.”

“That I remember,” Akaashi-san chuckles.  “He pretty much ignored his family and acted like a brat for a few months.  His family had to respect his wishes out of the fear that they may lose their heir to a squabble.”

“He still does act like a brat at times,” Kei admits.  “But I can’t deny the fact that he is a great father.  Kenma adores him and looks up to him a lot.  He was the one who convinced Kenma to keep pursuing volleyball with Shouyou, too.”

“That Shouyou is one interesting child,” Akaashi-san comments.  “I was browsing on the net the other day and came across an interesting study.  They followed a group of hybrids who worn born between a human and a hybrid throughout their early adult life and concluded that hybrids are more likely to be attracted to other hybrids than humans.  I should mention that these hybrids parents were in a family, not in a pet-master relationship.  Which leads me to wonder if Kenma’s bond with Shouyou goes beyond that of a friendship.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Kei says.  “Shouyou brings Kenma out of his shell and it’s nice to see that.”

“It is.  Does that remind you of anyone you know?”

Kei narrows his eyes.  “You aren’t funny, Akaashi-san.”

“I’m not trying to be funny,” Akaashi-san counters.  “Just stating a fact.”

He glances down at his watch.  “Bokuto-san said that he’ll come home for lunch.  I’ll be back on the weekend to see little Kenma.  See you.”

“Bye.”  Kei watches as Akaashi-san moves to the terrace.  He unfurls his wings and takes off.  He looks so beautiful in flight.  It’s hard to imagine that a greedy, sadistic human would want to keep Akaashi-san locked up in a cage.  He shakes his head.  What happened to Akaashi-san was in the past.  These days, law regarding hybrids are even stricter to grant them same rights as humans.

Kei sighs.  The government can create and amend the law as much as they like but they can never shape human nature into their liking.  It has become a hobby of sorts for Kei to look up hybrid-related news.  Crimes involving illegal breeding and sale of hybrids is still commonplace and a lot of them prosper in the underground black markets.  It’s one of the reasons why Kei chose to be a stay at home dad.  Because of his rare status as a Bengal cat hybrid who can also bear children, someone like him will fetch a high price for those filthy lowlifes.

He sighs again, shaking off those thoughts.   He has Tetsurou-san to protect him and Kenma from those.

Although . . . . He supposes that two hybrids walking home together may not be the safest activity for younger hybrids.  No, he trusts that Kenma and Shouyou can look out for themselves. Besides, Shouyou can probably talk the attackers out of their plans.

 

 

-

 

 

“Stop sulking, Shouyou,” Kenma sighs.  Shouyou pouts even more.  Kenma is still preoccupied with the new release of  _ Halo _ and isn’t even listening to Shouyou all that much.

“I can’t!” Shouyou whines.  He hisses as the memory surges up in his mind.  “I just don’t see why they can’t let me play as a regular!”

Shouyou sees Kenma roll his eyes.  “You have the jumping abilities and quick reflexes but that alone can’t guarantee a spot on the regulars’ roster.  You lack basic skills and even your jumps are erratic.  And no, it’s not that they aren’t letting you on the team just because you are a hybrid.”

“Obviously!” Shouyou fumes.  “You’ve already played a few games as a setter in the pratice games against other schools and in official games!  As soon as the third year setter retires, I bet that they’ll make you the regular setter for our team!”

Kenma shrugs.  Hinata growls.  Why can’t Kenma see that he is absurdly talented for all of his nonchalance?

“Pay attention to me, dammit!”

“Y’know,” Kenma says offhandedly, keeping his device out of Shouyou’s reach.  “I hear that Nekoma’s long-time rival is a school called Karasuno in Miyagi.  The coach might schedule a practice match with them soon.”

“Really?” That piques Shouyou’s interest.  Since he is not a regular yet, he doesn’t get to play in practice games against other schools.  “That’s the school that the Little Giant went to!”

“Yeah, I overheard the captain and the coach talk about it.  We might travel there next weekend if the timing works out.”

Shouyou pouts again.  “Of course.  Have fun in the boondocks without me.  It’s not fair that you get to go there when you’re not even from Miyagi”

Kenma scoots over until he is sitting right next to Shouyou.  They have been in each other’s room countless times but ever since they started high school, Shouyou feels odd whenever Kenma comes over.  It’s as if something is stirring deep inside of his heart.

“Shouyou?” He didn’t even realise that Kenma was grooming his ear.  Whoops.

“I’m sorry.  I was thinking about something,” Hinata mutters.

“That’s rare.” Shouyou shoves at Kenma’s shoulder.

“Don’t think too hard about it.  It’s not your fault that the coach is a stuck up geezer who thinks height is an absolute determinant for a volleyball team’s victory.”

He turns his face and licks Kenma on the nose.  Kenma’s eyes go round, as if surprised by the gesture.  Well, he is only a quarter cat, maybe he doesn’t have as much cat instinct and gestures in him.

“Only my dad has done that to me when he grooms me,” Kenma mutters.

“Oh.  Okay.”

Kenma fidgets.   “I didn’t not like it.  It felt nice.”

Shouyou leans in close again, close enough that their noses are touching.  He gulps before he says: “Then how about this?”

He doesn’t give Kenma time to ponder what he meant by those words.  He tilts his head down and presses his lips against Kenma’s.  He expects for Kenma to push him away or draw back.  Neither happens.

What does happen is Kenma’s fingers tangling in his hair to hold him there.  Shouyou gulps.  Kenma isn’t type of person to play along even if it’s a joke.  So he takes his chances and cups the back of Kenma’s head.  Kenma lets out a soft purr as Shouyou lightly scratches the back of Kenma’s ears.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, locked in an embrace as they kiss.  Kenma’s face is flushed red and Shouyou will bet that he is in the same state.  He sits stiffly, waiting for Kenma’s reaction.

“I liked that,” Kenma mumbles.  “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Shouyou smiles.  “Really?  You’re not just saying that out of spite?”

Kenma frowns.  “Why would I do that?”

“I dunno! Because we grew up together?  Because I’m your friend?”

“Lots of romantic relationships can start as friendship,” Kenma points out.

“So you l-like me back?”

Kenma shrugs.  “I just know that I like hanging out with you.  If that’s what romantic love is to you, then sure.  But I think what we have is more complex than that.”

“Okay.”

Kenma smiles.  “Let’s kiss again.  I meant it when I said that I liked it.”

Shouyou returns the smile.  “Sure thing.”

This time, Kenma meets him halfway when Shouyou leans in for a kiss.  He didn’t have the leisure to think about it from the nerves before but now, all Shouyou can think about is how soft Kenma’s lips are and his scent.  It’s a familiar scent that feels like home to after so many years.

The hairs on the back of his neck and tail rise when Kenma licks at his lips, which was decidedly playful but also a question.  Shouyou parts his trembling lips, shuddering when Kenma just goes for it.  Unlike his usual quiet demeanor, Kenma was being quite . . . assertive.  It sends shivers down Shouyou's spine, the good kind of shivers.

Kenma pulls back, licking at Shouyou’s lips.  “I think we should stop here,” he murmurs.

Shouyou nods.  “Uhm, okay.  Wanna watch something downstairs?”

“Sure.”

And as they walk downstairs, Shouyou is still processing what’s just happened.  Does this mean that they are boyfriends now?!

 

 

-

 

 

Kenma takes a deep breath. He needs to get this over with.  The sooner he asks this question, the sooner he and Shouyou can. . . move things along.

Dad is talking with Akaashi-san when Kenma comes home.  Afternoon practice has been cancelled for the day so he was free to come home early.  Shouyou, being himself, insisted that he will get some individual practice in with other people who also chose to stay behind.

“I’m home,’ he calls out.

“Welcome home, Kenma,” Dad says with a smile.  No matter how often Kenma sees Akaashi-san, he is always struck by his beauty.  Avian hybrids are not as common as mammalian hybrids, and he still can’t fully believe that Bokuto-san found Akaashi-san by mere chance.

“Hello, Akaashi-san,” he says, bowing his head.

“Hi, Kenma.  I think I’ll leave now.  I’ll see you around, Kei.  Take care, Kenma.”

Akaash-san walks off to the balcony and leaps out of it.  He flaps his wings and flies away, looking as graceful as ever.

“You look like you have something on your mind,” Dad muses.  “Care to share?”

Kenma inhales deeply.  “I’m going out with Shouyou!”

Dad laughs.  “Finally.  I was wondering when you two would finally see that you are both head over heels in love with each other.  Make sure to tell Papa, too, okay?”

“Okay. Um, I’ve been wondering . . .  Shouyou and I have been boyfriends for a week and we’ve, like, kissed and stuff but . . .” he trails off.  How is he supposed to ask theses sorts of things?

“You aren’t sure how you’re supposed to go further than kissing, is that it?”

Kenma nods.  His cheeks flare up with heat.

“I guess the sex ed you get in school doesn’t teach anything other than what goes down between a heterosexual couple.  You would think that some schools might rethink it with the rise in the numbers of same-sex couples lately.  It’s not all that different, really.  You just have to make sure that the receiving partner has been prepped and use lube and condoms.  I won’t go into the details for the prep part since you can search that up online.  If you’re in heat, that makes things a bit easier on the body.  But I didn’t get my first heat until I was seventeen so you might get it late, too.”

Kenma gulps.  He remembers when Shouyou didn’t come to school for a week last year. He wouldn’t let Kenma visit either and he only found out that it was Shouyou’s first heat when Shouyou returned to school.

“G-got it,” he murmurs.

Dad smiles as he wraps Kenma up in a warm hug.  “You don’t have to feel like you need to rush it.  You are both still young and learning things.  I would say learn more about each other but you have known each other for over a decade.  Maybe get to know him more intimately as a lover before you jump into bed with him.”

Kenma scowls.  “Daaaaad.”

He ruffles Kenma’s hair.  “It’s up to you.  And remember that safer sex is good sex!”

“Daaaaad,” he whines.  “I got it the first time you said it.  You don’t have to repeat it.”

“I need to make sure.  I wouldn’t be a proper dad if I didn’t embarrass you, would I?” he kisses the tip of Kenma’s ear before Kenma goes upstairs.

After The Talk, Kenma is even more curious about sex.  He puts on his headphones, opens up an incognito tab on the web browser and searches up gay porn.  He is greeted with rather disturbing images.  Some of the preview images has him asking if the human/hybrid body can really move that way.  He clicks on a random title and manages to watch it for two minutes before he gets grossed out.

He shakes his head as he takes off the headphones.  At least he knows what to expect when he and Shouyou . . . decide to get it on.  He knows that porn is fake and often exaggerated.  But he can’t help but wonder how much of what he has seen will and can happen in real life.  It’s probably going to hurt more than the actor let on since it will be their first time.   It also will be a lot more awkward and clumsy for the same reason.

Kenma closes the tab and closes his laptop.  He picks up his mobile and goes to lie down on his bed.  He wants to call Shouyou but Shouyou is probably still practicing at school.

Whatever.  It's just as Dad said: they don’t have to rush this.  They can take this slow and easy.

Hopefully.

 

 

~

 

 

“Shouyou, come sit down next to me,” Kenma says with a roll of his eyes.  The tip of his tail twitches as well, so Shouyou knows that Kenma is really annoyed by Shouyou’s behaviour today.

“Ah, okay,” Shouyou murmurs.

It’s been a month since they officially became boyfriends.  They have held hands walking to and from school (and even in school if Kenma allowed it), and kissed a bunch of times.  Shouyou would be lying if he said that he hasn’t gone on porn sites for, uh, research.   And as luck would have it, Kenma’s papa is gone on a business trip and apparently his dad tagged along.

Leaving a couple of healthy, high school boys alone under one roof, in the same room.

“You’ve been acting weirdly since dinner,” Kenma observes.

“I’m not!” Shouyou says a beat too early.  “I, uhm, I’m just really excited about the practice match with Karasuno tomorrow!”

“You probably won’t even play,” Kenma deadpans.  When Shouyou remains sitting at Kenma’s desk, Kenma comes off the bed with a sigh and walks up to Shouyou.

“Shouyou,” Kenma purrs.  He scratches the back of Shouyou’s ears.  Shouyou’s body moves on its own and before he knows it, he is leaning into Kenma’s hand.  “Are you nervous because we’ll be by ourselves for the weekend?”

He bites on his lower lip.  “Well, I think anyone would be.  We are going out and we have the whole house to ourselves.  I, er, I’ve been looking things up just in case—not that I want to do it, do it.  Uhm, it’s better to be prepared than to go blind for that one in a million chance, right?”

Kenma giggles.  He slides his hands down to Shouyou’s cheeks.  Kenma’s hands feel ice cold on his cheeks, which can only mean that Shouyou’s face is burning red right now.

“I wouldn’t say that it’s a one in a million chance,” Kenma whispers.  “Fifty-fifty, more like.  We  _ are _ high schoolers after all.”

With that, Kenma tips Shouyou’s head up and captures his lips into a kiss.  At first, Shouyou freezes up with his eyes wide open.  He relaxes as Kenma strokes his hair, lips moving against Shouyou’s in a slow, familiar rhythm.  Gradually, Kenma coaxes Shouyou’s lips apart and deepen their kiss.

“Let’s move this to the bed,” Shouyou breathes out after what feels like an hour.  His neck kind of hurts from looking up.

Kenma nods, his face gone all pink.  It’s times like these that Shouyou falls for Kenma all over again.

They both sit on the edge of the bed awkwardly.  This time, it’s Shouyou who initiates the kiss.  Once they get really into it, Shouyou grabs Kenma’s shoulder and gently pushes him down to the mattress.  Kenma giggles again when Shouyou pulls Kenma’s t-shirt up and touches his bare torso.

“It tickles,” Kenma says in defense, averting his eyes from Shouyou’s eyes.

“You’re so cute,” Shouyou smirks, licking Kenma on his nose.

“Am not.  You’re the cute one.”

“Are too.  You’re cuter than me.”

Kenma smiles.  “So you do admit that you are cute.”

“Whatever.  Let’s argue about this some other time.”

“Agreed.”  Kenma hooks his arms behind Shouyou’s neck, bringing his face down for more kisses.

Kenma’s lips and tongue feel hot against Shouyou’s, and it’s getting harder and harder to control his voice.  Their nerves forgotten, Shouyou thinks only about kissing Kenma.  That is, until Kenma’s hand reaches down to touch the front of Shouyou’s tented jeans.

“Gyek,” Shouyou blurts out in surprise.

“What’s with that sound?” Kenma giggles.  He keeps his hand there, fingers tightening lightly around the bulge.

“Shut up.  I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Here.”  Kenma takes Shouyou’s hand and drops it in front of his own crotch.

Shouyou gulps.  Kenma is hard, too, and he is not exactly sure what he is supposed to do.  He does know, in theory, but his fantasies and real life are two very different things.

“Just touch me,” Kenma urges, as if he has read Shouyou’s mind.  Kenma glances down at their bodies.  “Ah, should we take off our clothes first?”

“Yeah, we should.”

Shouyou watches as Kenma takes his clothes off.  They have seen each other naked plenty of times before but it’s so different tonight.  For one, he can see that Kenma is hard down there.  Kenma must have sensed Shouyou’s eyes on him as Kenma looks back at Shouyou with light annoyance in his eyes.

“Quit staring at me,” Kenma grouses.  

“Sorry.  I still can’t believe that we’re gonna do this,” Shouyou says.

“Sex is a natural part of life,” Kenma mumbles.  His eyes dart downwards and then back up.  He scoots closer to Shouyou and practically straddles him. “Touch me, Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s heart feels as though it will jump out of his mouth as Kenma wraps his hand around Shouyou’s hardened cock.  Kenma pumps his hand down the length of Shouyou’s cock once, and it already feels so good.  What if he comes too early and end up embarrassing himself?

It turns out that he doesn’t have long to dwell on his worries as Kenma climbs up onto Shouyou’s lap.  Kenma appears to be determined as he arranges his body so that he can hold both his and Shouyou’s cocks in his hands.

“I didn’t expect you to be so quiet during sex,” Kenma murmurs.  His ears flick backwards as he rocks his hips.

“I didn’t expect you to be so forward during sex either,” Shouyou manages.  He bites down on his lower lip as he rocks his hips up to match Kenma’s movements.

Purrs slip out of Kenma’s slack mouth.  He breathes out, “D-do you not like that?”

Shouyou licks the tip of Kenma’s nose before he kisses Kenma on the mouth.  “I like it.  I like seeing this side of you.”

Kenma smiles shyly.  He drops his head onto Shouyou’s shoulder and mouths along the side of Shouyou’s neck.  Kenma arches his back when Shouyou reciprocates the gesture, with the added bonus of his hand replacing one of Kenma’s hands around their erections.  

“Shouyou,” Kenma purrs.  His sharp teeth scrape against Shouyou’s jawline.

“Yeah?”

“Stop.  I wanna try something else.”

Shouyou gulps.  He withdraws his hand and waits as Kenma retreats from his lap.

“You trust me, right?” Kenma asks, staring right into Shouyou’s eyes.

Shouyou nods.  “Of course.”

Kenma smiles.  “Good. I trust you, too.”

Kenma licks his lips nervously.  “I . . . I love you, Shouyou.”

Shouyou beams at Kenma.  ‘I love you too, Kenma.”

  
  


-

  
  


Kenma purrs, nuzzling his head against Shouyou’s chest.  They didn’t go all the way tonight but he is happy with the progress they made.  It’s another step they have taken together away from the boundaries of friendship and that’s all that matters to him.

Shouyou fell asleep as soon as he took a bath with Kenma half an hour ago.  Whilst Kenma would love to join Shouyou in the dreaming world, he doesn’t mind staying awake a little while longer to think over some things.  

“Kenma,” Shouyou mumbles.  Kenma nearly jumps up in fright.  He checks to make sure that Shouyou is still sound asleep. Shouyou smiles in his sleep, his eyes closed.  Kenma shrugs to himself.  He doesn’t really care if Shouyou wakes.  He smiles to himself as soft snore from Shouyou fills up the room.

He supposes that he doesn’t have to think too hard about them right now.  They are still young and have plenty of time to figure things out.  He kisses the spot above which Shouyou’s heart is beating.  When he looks up at Shouyou’s face, Shouyou is smiling more widely.  Kenma curls up, fitting himself in the space between Shouyou’s arm and his flank.

“Good night, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from a kid’s perspective is tough.  And I rushed the ending as per my usual way of writing, whoops. Oh well.  Back to writing about homoerotic ice skating I go.


End file.
